Derek Hale At Your Service!
by Chrunchieee594
Summary: Stiles is a troubled teenager, who skips school, parties at least three times a week, and disobeys his dad. Fed up of his sons antics, he calls in help, one Derek Hale, who takes troubled kids of their parents for a few months, and sends them back well respected adults. He didn't know he'd fall in love with the guy! Summary sucks i know!
1. Chapter 1

**AN; I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. **

**Everyone is human! **

**John Stilinski phones Derek Hale to ask him to take his son, a troubled teenager, to try and straighten him out. **

**Later chapters will involve M/M slash, with hints at BDSM. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Sneaking back in through my window, i sigh with relief. It'd been difficult getting out, my father hanging around my bedroom door, fed up with me sneaking out when i'm supposed to be grounded. Jackson had called earlier telling me about a beach party, and i'd promised i'd go, and i can't break a promise to Jackson. He gives me this puppy look, that's reserved for me only, and it kills me a little to see him use it when i've broken a promise. So i'd slipped my dad some sleeping tablets, and waited until he'd dropped off on the sofa before slipping out and getting a taxi to the beach. The party had been epic, and i'd even blown a few guys, my new plan to get over Nathan. Stumbling to my desk, i grab onto it as i slip out of my shoes, and yank my socks off. Before i get chance to undress, my door is swung open and my light switched on. Wincing at the brightness, i cover my eyes, and wait. 'That's it Stiles. I'm phoning that Derek Hale in the morning, and i'm getting him to come and pick you up. I'm fed up of this son. I don't know who you are anymore.' He says in his disappointed voice. I wince at it. Even though my acting out is partially his fault, it still hurts knowing i've disappointed him.

Sighing, i pull my hand away from my eyes, and look at him. 'Dad, you don't need to do that.' I mumble, kinda pissed off. He'd heard from one of the deputies at the station about some dude who took troubled kids from their parents for a few months, and sent them back as well behaved kids. He'd phoned Derek the day after, and explained what was going on, and Derek agreed that he'd have me when the Sheriff saw fit. I never thought he'd actually do it though. I mean, i'm his last remaining family, why would he send me away? 'No i do. I'm sick to death of you skipping school, partying when you're_ underage, _and coming in drunk, or hell being escorted by a colleague of mine. I'm phoning him, and that's that so you better pack a bag.' He tells me, and then slams my door shut as he disappears back into the hall way, no doubt to go to bed. Rubbing a hand down my face, i groan. I can't believe this. I'd googled the guy when i first heard about him, and apparently he had a 99.9% success rate. And it's not even his proper job! Something he does on the side apparently. He runs a law firm somewhere nearby, along with his uncle. Collapsing into bed still dressed, i fall to sleep before i have chance to think of a way to get out of this.

When i wake, my head is pounding and i'm hungry as hell. Luckily the party was thrown on a Friday, so i didn't have to drag myself out of bed for school, but that doesn't matter. My father wakes me up at 6:30, telling me that Derek would be here for eight, and that i better look presentable, with a bag packed. I can't believe he actually went through with it. Usually he just threatens, like he did with boarding school. I guess i pushed him too far. I lay in bed for another half hour, before i drag myself from under the covers. The sun is shining brightly, and it makes my head pound more, so i close my blind and shove the curtains shut. Yanking the clothes i partied in off, i head to my closet, and pull out another pair of jeans and a tee. Once dressed, i stumble down the stairs, still slightly drunk to eat some food and drink some much needed coffee. I have a ton of texts to go through, most from my friends with pictures from last night, and a few random ones from guys i'd given my number to. Guy's i'd probably never text back.

My dad is sat on the sofa, dressed in his uniform for his shift at work. 'Now son, i realise that you don't want to do this, but it's for your benefit. How many times have you gone out to parties this week? I know at least twice, but who the hell knows? The school phoned three times to tell me you skipped the afternoon. I can't deal with this. Derek will be here fifteen minutes early, because i have to be in work for eight.' He tells me. I just scowl at him. 'He says all you'll need is some clothes and stuff for school, so make sure you take your school bag.' He advises me. I just nod slightly, and head through into the kitchen. Pulling out some bread, i pop it into the toaster, and set about making some scrambled egg. I brew some coffee, and gulp down the first cup in seconds, and set about making another one. God, how much did i drink last night? After a much needed breakfast, along with two aspirin and my first dose of Adderall, i head back up to my room.

Dropping face first onto my bed, i groan. I have fifteen minutes to pack a bag and brush my teeth, but i don't have the energy to do so. Couldn't he have waited until tomorrow? Burying my head in my pillow, I try not to think about it. I'm one of those people who ignore the problem for that long that eventually they go away. Fifteen minutes fly by, and before i know it there's a knock at the door, and the sound of my father's boots moving across the floor. I've decided i'm not leaving the house without a fight. He'll have to carry my out if he wants me to leave. Hopefully he'll decide i'm too much to handle, and change his mind. I hear footsteps on the stairs now, two of them. 'Stiles? I hope you're ready.' My father says in a warning voice. I close my eyes, determined to make it look as though i'm asleep. A knock comes at my door. 'Stiles?' He asks. I stay quiet. 'Let me handle this Mr Stilinski, i've dealt with several children who don't want to leave.' A gruff voice says. Holy god, is that him? That voice sent shivers down my spine.

My door opens, but only one set of feet make their way across my messy floor. A hand wraps itself around my ankle, and it yanks. I squeal a little, and then groan as i land on the floor. 'Son of a bitch!' I groan. I can hear my dad's frown from where i am. He always hated the phrase. 'Get up Stiles.' He tells me. I open my eyes, and finally get a look at Derek Hale. My first though? _Sex god. _No wonder kids come home well behaved. With his voice, and the way he looks, i bet he can get anyone to do anything. I realise i'm staring a little, so i tug my eyes away, and blush a little. God, now i can't leave with him. Not since i find him attractive! It'll make things awkward. Tightening my lips, I make it clear that i'm refusing to get up. a hand grabs the collar of my tee. 'Mr Stilinski, if you'd grab Stiles here some clothes, i'll be putting him in the car.' Derek says gruffly. I try to tug out of his grip, but he just pulls me along, fastening his other hand around my arm in a bone shattering grip. 'Let me go, asshole!' I yelp. He glares at me, but doesn't respond.

When we pass my father, i turn and glare at him. He looks a little guilty. _Good._ My brain supplies. He should feel guilty. He's turned his own son in to some crazy guy, who's physically dragging him down the stairs. The front door opens, and i'm dragged outside, the sun zoning in on my eyes, making me groan. 'Shit!' I mutter, and try to cover them. They're snatched away at the last second. 'If you're going to drink that much that you can't face the sun, then you should pay the consequences.' Derek snaps. I glare at him, but his face stays neutral. Turning my eyes to his car, i see he has a sleek black Camaro. Oh god, he's hot, his car is hot, and I can only imagine what his place is going to look like. I'm totally _screwed._

I'm in the middle of being manhandled into the front seat when my father comes out with around four bags. 'How long do you think i'll be gone?' I gawk. He's packed enough for a frikkin year by the looks of things! My father frowns. 'As long as you need to be gone son.' He says tiredly. I pale at that. They'll never change me though! I am who i am. 'Well don't expect to see me ever again. I am who i am, and i'm not letting _anyone_ change that dad. You're only doing this for your benefit, for your reputation as Sheriff of this shitty town. So i hope you're happy.' I say back hatefully. I can't believe he's actually doing this. His own son. Why can't he just love me the way i am? 'Mom would be ashamed.' I spit out in anger. It's not something i mean, but i'm that pissed right now that i have to vent, and my father is the closest thing nearby. I see the pain flash through his eyes, but i don't feel guilty. Not yet. I will, later. And i'll probably call him and apologise, and he'll forgive me and tell me he's made a mistake, and demand Derek to bring me home.

He looks down at the floor. 'You don't mean that Stiles. You know i want you here, but you've got out of control. I'll see you when you're back alright?' He says softly, and then turns and heads back inside. Derek closes the door on me, and jogs around to his side. I feel tears brimming in my eyes. The last of my family, leaving me, just like she did. I need to see Jackson. He knows how this feels. He'll know what to do. _I hope._

**AN; So, what did you guys think? Totally random story i know, but i'm still struggling with my others and i needed a distraction! Hope you liked it. **

**Please review? :D**

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

We drive for maybe twenty minutes, across town to the preserve. Oh my god, what're we doing here? I Begin to panic. Is he actually here to kill me? To make a clone of me, but one that'll behave? I tense in my seat, and grip my seatbelt. He flashes me a look from the corner of his eye, and somehow i find myself relaxing a little. He doesn't look as though he's going to kill me, but then again it's always the innocent ones that turn out to be serial killers. And with the way he's dressed? He very well could be. The guy has the whole bad boy vibe going on, tussled hair that looks as though he's run his fingers through it a hundred times, a henley that clings to his broad chest and a leather jacket. Add to the mix dark, fitting jeans and some dress shoes, and you come out with one hot looking serial killer. It's freaky. And not the freaky i _like. _We drive for a few more minutes, until we pull up outside a house, that's been burnt down. Jackson and I often come out here, to remind us that although we think our lives are shit, our house didn't get burnt down by a psycho bitch.

With a confused look on my face, i look at my captor, as if demanding that he explain. 'I just have to pick up a few here, and don't move an inch' he orders. I slouch down in my seat and scowl. I've never really listened to my father, so why would i start listening to this douche? I mean, jeez! Once he's inside, i yank my phone out of my pocket, and see i have a text from Jackson. Apparently my father called and told him what was going on, and that i won't be in school next week. He's basically laughing at me. i fire a text back, telling him to fuck off, and that he's to let me know when the next party is happening, so i can somehow find my way out of this guy's place and enjoy my teenage years like i'm supposed to. He tells me that he will, and i'm just putting my phone back where it came from when broody comes back out, with a backpack in his hands. He doesn't look pleased. 'I thought i told you not to move.' He snaps at me once he's in the car. I just raise an eyebrow at him. 'I didn't move.' I say innocently. He just glares at me. 'Your father told me about the relationship you have with your friend Jackson. I know you have a little arrangement with him, but it won't be continuing while you're living with me.' He says harshly.

He cannot know what goes on between me and Jackson. Only the two of us know. 'My father knows nothing of our relationship, so i don't know what he's told you, but it isn't true.' I snap back. Now it's his turn to raise an eyebrow. He doesn't respond though, just turns to face forward, and begins heading back out of the preserve. We drive west this time, turning left out of the preserve, towards the old warehouses. I heard some of them were renovated. I'm guessing he's got one of the apartments there. I'm correct. Two minutes later we pull up infront of one of the warehouses, and i'm dragged to the elevator. 'Dude, i can walk by myself you know.' I snap. His green eyes burn into mine, and i'm forced to look away, to _submit._ The thought of submitting to this guy makes me angry. Jackson is the only person i'll willingly submit to, and only when i need it. But there's something about this guy. Something that makes my chest relax, and allows my stomach to unravel from all the tense feelings i have. It makes me anxious.

Once we're inside, i'm left to look around while Derek heads back out to get the bags out of the car. I immediately begin to look for ways out, so i can sneak off to parties, but with the looks of things none of the windows open and the door in is a huge metal one, that makes a racket while being opened. This is going to be more difficult than i expected. After i've checked out escape routes, i finally take a proper look around the place. To say the guy runs a well respected law firm, he doesn't have much to show for it. Except his hot car. The loft doesn't hold much, just a sofa and a small kitchen off to the left. A bed occupies some of the lower space, situated infront of the window. It's clear he lives alone, and most likely doesn't have _company_ around, if you know what i mean. The place is super clean for a guy, no rubbish or random cups misplaced.

I'm still stood in the middle of the room when Derek comes back with the bags, and as soon as he's through the doors he dumps them onto the floor. 'You're bed is upstairs.' He says gruffly. I just nod my head, and allow him to lead me up the spiral staircase. Upstairs isn't much different from downstairs, a home gym occupies most of the space, but a single bed is placed across the room, and what i'm guessing to be a bathroom nearby. Dumping my bags on what's going to be my new 'room' i plonk myself down next to them. 'How many people have you done this for?' I ask curiously. He doesn't answer me, just makes sure all the windows up here are locked, and the balcony door's key has been removed. As if that would stop me. My father is the sheriff, what good would it be if i couldn't pick a lock? Idiot. 'Jackson says i won't be going to school next week, is that true?' I ask. That gets his attention. 'When did you speak to him?' He growls. I scowl. 'I text him earlier.' I respond. He scowls.

'You'll be coming into the office with me until i know i can trust you to go to school without skipping. You may think no one knows about your relationship with Jackson, but from what your father has told me, i know _exactly_ what your relationship entails, and i won't have you doing that with anyone other than me, if you ever feel you need to.' He tells me. I frown. How the hell did he figure it out? 'We need to trust eachother Stiles; i need to be able to trust that you'll behave. You're seventeen years old, you should be planning for college, not going out and getting drunk most nights of the week.' He says in what i'm assuming is his 'soft' voice. I scowl at him. 'What i do is my business. Who says i _want_ to go to college? Society is so fucked up, just because 95% of the teenage population go to college, doesn't mean that we all have to. I might be happy doing what i'm doing, did anyone ever think of that?' I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.

It's true. Although, i do want to go to college i hate that everyone assumes that you have to go, because society will look down on you if you don't. He just stares at me. 'We'll be heading into the office in half an hour, so get yourself settled in a little and then we'll head out.' He tells me, and then leaves me to my own devices. I think back to my father. I bet he's sat in his office right now, wondering what the hell he's done. I'm beginning to feel a little guilty about mentioning my mom, but he needed to hear it. She would be ashamed. Ashamed of me mostly i think. She'd mostly be disappointed in my dad, for the fact that he hasn't been around enough. That's one of the reasons i don't listen to him anymore. I've practically brought myself up, ever since i was eight years old. When mom died, he threw himself into work even more than he was, and i hardly ever saw him. I hardly ever do these days. And now he's sent me to live with this stranger. Not building the wide bridge wedged between us, that's for sure. I pull out my phone, and tell Jackson where i'm going to be, and if he's willing to come meet me. He agrees.

Half an hour flies by quickly, and i pull on my red hoodie and some shoes, since i've been in my socks since i left the house. Derek shouts me down. 'Come on, we're leaving!' I roll my eyes. This is going to be hell. I just hope i can sneak out for a little to see Jackson. I need to see him. The car ride is made in silence; it seems he's not one to use the radio in his car. I don't like silence. When i go to say something, his gaze snaps to me, and he glares, making me close my mouth. What an ass. Crossing my arms across my chest, i slump in my seat again, and watch as the scenery changes on the outside. I realise i'm acting like a child, but if i'm going to be treat like one, then i may as well act like one. When we pull up, i see Jacksons Porsche parked up the street, meaning he's already here. I don't let my excitement show on my face; otherwise he'll know i have something planned. Everyone turns to look at us when we walk in, and it makes me blush. I keep my head held high though, determined not to look like a pussy infront of all these people. Derek Hale does not scare me. _Much. _

Any conversation in the elevators seized when we get in. It seems i'm not the only one he wants silence from. The ride up takes 30 seconds, and we get off on the twenty fifth floor. I immediately take a look around me, and i find Jackson chatting with some of the others who work here. Guess he knows them. Derek has a hand wrapped around my upper arm, and is dragging me towards what i'm guessing is his office. Jackson catches my eyes, and i give him a smile, which he returns. I'll get to him, one way or another. Derek's office is large, and extremely clean. A chair is wheeled around the desk, and i'm shoved into it. A scowl seems to be stitched onto my face around this guy. I've not been in the office five minutes when a knock comes at the door. It's one of the girls who were talking to Jackson when i saw him. 'Mr Hale? Someone is here to see Mr Stilinski. Says he's a family friend? I can escort him to the canteen if you like.' She says politely. I bite the inside of my cheek, determined to stop a smile from creeping up onto my face. That must be Jackson.

Mr Hale frowns, but nods his head. 'You have ten minutes, and then i want you back here.' He commands. Ten minutes my ass. I nod in agreement anyway. The woman ushers me out, and closes the door behind her quietly. 'Jackson is in the cleaning closet down the corridor. Try not to make too much of a mess.' She says with a wink, and then struts off back to her own office. Finally allowing the grin to cross my face, i walk down the corridor to the closet. Before i've even had chance to put my hand on the handle, the door is yanked open a little, and i'm dragged inside. I become a sandwich, between Jackson and the door, and my lips are being attacked. 'God, i missed you and i only saw you last night.' Jackson hisses quietly. I hum in agreement. 'Seeing your pretty lips wrapped around those guys cocks made me so hot, but right now i want them around mine. I know we don't have much time, so i'm going to set the pace and fuck your mouth, alright?' He growls, and pushes his hips against mine.

It's impossible to miss the hardened member straining in his jeans, and knowing what's coming next makes me moan loudly. 'Quiet, i don't want to get caught before we get to the good stuff.' He grumbles, and pushes me to my knees. My hands fly up and easily pops open the button, and tugs down the zip. He lets out a throaty groan as i tug them down, freeing his member. With one hand in my hair, and the other at the back of my neck, holding me in place, he yanks me a little closer, and i open my mouth willingly for him. 'God, you look so hot.' He whispers. I take the head in my mouth, and gently suck. 'I hope you're ready, because i'm going to be _brutal.'_ He practically snarls. God, why is that so _hot? _Jackson's hips surge forward, and his cock slides through my moist mouth to the back of my throat. Everyone says i'm a good cock sucker, mainly because i have no gag reflex.

He does indeed set a brutal pace, and i struggle to keep up, often forgetting to breathe. He doesn't calm down though, just keeps on thrusting, hitting the back of my throat each time. His teeth dig into his bottom lip, to try and quieten his moans. 'God, i'll never get enough of this.' He hisses through clenched teeth. Suddenly, the door flies open, and from what i can see a woman walks in. 'Oh!' She exclaims. 'I'm sorry.' She says, shocked. She stays frozen, until Jackson snarls at her. 'Get out of here, and don't say _anything_.' He commands. The woman just nods her head, but i see the evil glint in her eyes. He'd slipped out of my mouth, so i decide to speak. 'Who was that?' I ask, my voice a little croaky. 'Jennifer Blake, she's Derek's assistant. Really stuck up, and tries to get with her boss at every chance she gets. I bet she's heading to his office right now.' He snarls out. 'We have to get you back.' He says, yanking me up. With one quick kiss and fastening his jeans up, he pushes me back out of the door and down the corridor. 'Jackson, what should i do? I don't think my dad is going to back out of this.' I ask. He gives me a small smile. 'Listen to him, do whatever you think is necessary, and don't sneak out. I know you don't want to change, but maybe it's for the best.' He says gently, and gives me one last kiss before leaving me to head to the elevators.

That is not what i was expecting. My throat is a little dry, so i grab a cup of water from the fountain and head back to Hale's office. Like Jackson said, Jennifer is in his office, grassing me up. When i walk in, she stops mid sentence. 'I see they've finished.' She murmurs, giving me a smug smile. _Bitch. _Derek looks as though he's going to kill someone. 'Sit!' He barks. I bite my lip. Whatever's coming, it was totally worth it. Even if Jackson didn't give me the advice i was expecting. Slumping down into the chair provided for me, i keep my head held high. Jennifer leaves a few seconds after, with a thank you from Derek. She shoots him a flirty smile, and swings her hips as she leaves the room. 'She totally wants you to bone her.' I state, a smirk spreading across my lips. Derek's head snaps to face me. 'Shame, i have my eyes set on someone else.' He growls, and then yanks me out of my seat and across his lap. Oh my. This is new.

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Please review! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no Beta. **

**-Mills :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! **

Before i know it my jeans and boxers are around my knees, and my ass is on show for the whole office. The thing about Derek's office is it's made out of _glass, _so anyone who walks past and looks in will see what's about to happen. 'What the hell?' I splutter. 'You do know i'm seventeen not seven right?' I spit out. I can't let him know that i enjoy this sort of stuff. Only Jackson knows, and i don't let him do anything like this. 'I don't care. You've been acting like a child all day, so i'm going to treat you like one. This will be your punishment. Now count.' He orders, and then slaps my left cheek. It stings like a bitch, but i have to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. My cock is already half hard, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough. Moving about, i try to wiggle out of his grasp, but a strong arm pins me down. 'Derek, you really don't need to do this.' I say out of gritted teeth. He ignores me, and instead tells me to count. Hitting my left cheek once again, and i grind out one. He alternates from left to right, and even catches my thigh a little, meaning it's going to be even more uncomfortable to sit down. By the time we've got to five, i have tears streaming down my face. My cock is fully erect, and painfully hard. The slaps get harder, as he tests how much pain i can cope with. 'Six.' I choke out.

The mixture of pain and pleasure is so good, but it messes with my brain. I don't know whether i should be hating this, or enjoying it. I think if this were under different circumstances, i would love every second of it. Derek's clearly a dominant, if the way he's built and the way he can control everyone around him has anything to say for it. His spanks are confident, as though he's done it a thousand times. I idly wonder if this is how he got his other clients children to behave. He probably controls every aspect of their life, and then weans them back into everyday life, until they're well behaved adults. By the time we get to fifteen, i'm about to explode. My ass stings like a bitch, but the thought that i'm going to be able to feel it for the rest of the day excites me. Derek's right, i have been acting like a child. And if this is the result it gets, maybe i should do it more often. He stops at fifteen, and i whine low in my throat. I blush a little at the chuckle i get. He rubs my ass, trying to sooth the red skin. Circling my waist, he tugs on my cock, until i cum all over my stomach and his hand. 'Good boy.' He murmurs. It sends a shiver down my spine.

Jackson often says that to me, but it's never had the effect it has on me now. I lay across his lap for a few more seconds, until he helps me up. Tugging up my boxers and jeans carefully, i wince as the material rubs against my sore ass. Derek's holding his fingers up to me, the ones full of my cum. 'Suck them clean.' He orders me. I've tasted myself a few times, mainly from when i figured out i was bisexual and i wanted to know what cum tasted like so i was prepared for when i gave my first blowjob, which was to Jackson, obviously. Taking them into my mouth, i suck and lick them like i would a cock, letting them slide as far down my throat as Derek wants them to. When he's satisfied, he pulls them out, and wipes them on a tissue, offering me one to wipe my stomach. Sitting down in the chair, i cross my arms. I'm a tad pissed that he did that without my permission, and i bet if my father knew what was going on he'd change his mind within a matter of seconds. Hell, if he knew i was sleeping with Jackson he'd probably tell me to stop seeing him. Although he knows i also like guys, he doesn't understand why i'd want to do _that_ with the same sex.

We fall into silence for a few seconds. 'Next time you want to do something with Jackson, you ask. I may say yes, i may so no.' Derek randomly says, filling out what looks like paperwork. Is he giving me permission to see him? I must have spoken out loud because he answers. 'No, i'm giving you permission to have him over a few times. I wasn't lying when i told you if you want to do anything like that you'll do it with me, but i understand that you have a close relationship with the boy. Eventually you won't be doing anything like that with him, only me.' He explains further. I scowl at that. When Jackson offered to dominate me a little, i was wary at first. He's a jock at school, while i'm the unpopular nerd. At first, when i agreed, he ignored me at school, but acted like himself when we were alone. It was only when i was going to back out of our agreement that he said he'd change it. Slowly, he began talking to me, until most of his friends at least knew my name.

Now he's not afraid to be seen with me. I'm still a nerdy, but most of his friends took to me, and now we're close. That's when the partying started. Jackson only does it because of his friends, but i actually enjoy it. Having a get together with friends, with beer and potential partners? It's great. i guess you could say i'm a bit of a slut. Of course, Jackson usually controls who i have sex with, but when I met Nathan we stopped sleeping with eachother. He was so kind, a little too gentle for my taste, but i really did like him. We dated for almost a year until i realised he was sleeping with someone from the cheerleading squad. Turns out it was a practical joke or something. Since then, i'd vowed i'd never get into another serious relationship. I enjoy what i have going on with Jackson, it's controlled, i know where i stand and i have no proper feelings for him. I'm not in love with him; he really is just like a fuck buddy, who's my best friend during the day. No one knows what goes on between us, well, no one but Derek now.

What he's suggesting sounds awfully like a committed thing, and i'm so not ready for that. It's been four months since Nathan, not enough time for me to get over the pain.

Snapping out of my own thoughts, i find Derek staring at me. 'We'll go for lunch in half an hour, and then head back to the loft okay?' He asks. I nod my head and lean back in my chair. The pain has dulled a little, but i can easily still feel it. It's a little like a security blanket. With Jackson i know where i stand, and it's the same with Derek. Although i'm a little pissed still at my father, this may be a good thing. It doesn't mean i'm going to make things easy for the guy though. I'm still going to sneak out, and party. Just maybe not as much as i used to. I've only known the guy a few hours, and i already want to please him. This is a helluva lot more serious than my arrangement from Jackson, but like i thought before, it's clear Derek knows what he's doing. He is like twenty odd. Jackson pretty much makes it up as we go along. It makes me curious to know what it's going to be like with a proper dominant. I'm split down the middle right now. I want to know what it's like to be in that type of relationship, yet i'm not entirely sure i'm ready for it. Only time will tell.

**AN: Hope it was up to standard! I can't believe the response i've had to this already, so those who reviewed thankyou, and i hope you liked it! :D **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

We head to the cafeteria not long after. Several people are sat in, chatting with their co-workers. They look happy to be at work, which you don't see much these days. I only have an apple and some orange juice, my stomach feeling a little uneasy. It's about time to take my Adderall again, so once we're seated i pull out my tub and pop the lid. I take two out, and throw them into my mouth, swirling them down with a gulp of my juice. Derek is staring at me, a little confused. 'What're they for?' he asks once i've swallowed. Turning the tube around, i show him the name. 'ADHD, didn't dad tell you?' I ask. He shakes his head. 'So that's why you're so jumpy.' He murmurs. I roll my eyes. Several people are looking at me, clearly knowing what the hell has just gone on. I squirm in my seat a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. My ass still stings like a bitch. Derek has a smirk on his face. He clearly knows what i'm doing. Huffing, i bite into my apple and glare at him.

We eat in silence for the most part. Several people approach our table to talk about work, and now i can see why this is such a good law firm. Not only are they 100% professional, but they clearly know what they're doing. To me, it looks like they only have a boss/employee relationship, but i know they don't. Especially when i see the interactions of six employees. They come at separate times, but i know these guys are different. It starts with someone named Isaac. He has blue eyes, and dirty blonde curly hair. I know the relationships between these are different, because Derek welcomes him to sit with us, and he calls him by his first name. After Isaac has spoken about the case he's doing, Derek ruffles Isaac's hair and tells him well done. He didn't do that with anyone else.

Next comes Scott. He's like a goofy puppy, with big brown eyes and shaggy hair. he doesn't even need an invitation to sit, he just pulls out the chair and drops into it. They discuss the case Scott and someone called Allison is working on. Allison appears a few seconds later, and drops into Scott's lap. You can see how much they're in love through their eyes. I watch the interactions between them fascinated. Every conversation Derek has had so far has been clipped and short. But these are almost like he's with friends. He relaxes into his seat, allows a small smile to creep onto his face, and a few chuckles escape that gorgeous mouth. It makes me slightly jealous. I want to be able to make him smile, to have him laugh at my jokes. When they leave, Derek looks at me, and i raise an eyebrow. He glares at me, so i grin. With a slight shake of his head and an eye roll, i go back to my apple.

The conversations happen twice more. The first time with Erica and Boyd. They're apparently the lawyers who work with parents trying to get their children back. Boyd is the silent and strong type, while Erica is the bouncy, passionate type. After that comes the woman who got me out of Derek's office. She doesn't look nervous at all. Long strawberry blonde hair, green eyes that sparkle and an aura around her that screams 'don't mess with me unless you wanna get hurt' she sits in the seat without even glancing at Derek. Instead she turns to face me. 'Good job with Jennifer. She's been trying to get into Derek's pants since she got this job, and with the show you guys put on, i think she's starting to realise that she's not going to get in. She was so pissed off i wish i'd gotten a picture.' She says, with a smile. I flush bright red, and look to the table. How embarrassing. Derek barks at Lydia to shut up, but she just shrugs like it's nothing.

She stays the longest; discussing what i'm guessing is the biggest case. From what i've picked up, she's dealing with a surviving victim of the BH killing sprees. For no unknown reason, someone went on a killing spree, and almost killed the last one, but the police arrived before he could. Her name hadn't been mentioned, but i knew who it was. My father _is_ the sheriff. I've been looking through his files since i was thirteen years old. Her name was Kate Argent. Derek is tense, and i can see a frown etched onto his face. He clearly doesn't like this case, but since he's the boss he _has_ to know what's happening. I mess with the core of my apple, making it look like i'm not listening, when infact i am. I know most of the details to the crime, but i never knew what happened on the lawyer front. The court date is next week, and they have to make sure that everything is correct before they go in.

Once Lydia leaves, Derek lets out a sigh of relief and his muscles relax. 'Tough case huh?' I murmur. His eyes snap to mine, and with a small nod of the head i get my answer. His face is like a stone, no emotions on it, except in his eyes. I've noticed in the short time i've known him, that if you look close enough, and know what you're looking for, his eyes tell you everything. Now they're telling me he doesn't want to talk about it. So i drop the subject for another time. 'Are those guys your friends?' I ask curiously. They way he interacts with them would mean yes, but he shakes his head. 'More like family. Isaac is my step brother. Scott and Allison are his best friends. Erica and Boyd i've known for a long time. They were the first pair i ever hired. They refuse to work with anyone else so they stick to certain cases. Lydia's father worked here for a short amount of time, so i knew her when she was growing up.' He says shrugging.

Nodding my head, we drop into silence for a short while. 'How did this thing between you and Jackson start?' Derek asks me. I bow my head. 'We were at a party, and were playing spin the bottle. It landed on me and him, and we had to go in the closet for seven minutes. So we did, and that should have been that. But the following Monday at school Jackson dragged me into a closet there and we made out. It became a regular thing, and he eventually began to come round to the house. When he found out what i liked, he offered to give it to me. But if either of us were to develop feelings, we'd stop. I was wary at first, he was the jock and i was the nerd. But i accepted. We broke it off for about a year when i met a guy, and we were just getting back into it when this.' I say referring between us. 'Happened.' I finish. He nods his head.

Once he's finished his lunch, he grabs my hand and leads me back out to his car. The drive is silent, like usual, but i don't really mind. I'm still trying to decide if i want this to happen. My mind is running extremely fast, and i don't realise when we pull up at the loft until my door is yanked open and someone leans over me to unbuckle my seatbelt.

Shaking myself out of my trance, i walk besides Derek to the elevator. Once the doors are closed, i'm shoved up against the wall, just like with Jackson this morning. Derek's lips are on mine, and it takes me a few seconds to react, but once i do i feel the happy growl in Derek's chest. The kiss is hot and passionate, and it makes me weak at the knees. When the elevator doors open, he peels himself off of me, and drags me into the loft. 'C'mon, i have something i want to show you.' He mutters. My curiosity is piped, so i allow him to drag me across the floor and up the spiral stairs. We head to what i assumed was the bathroom, and this confuses me. Once we're inside however, i see why we're here. Instead of a bathroom, i find myself looking at something completely different. There isn't much in the room, only two dressers and a rack on the wall. They're painted a dark gray, almost black. The rack is lined with paddles and what look like floggers. I can only guess what's in the dressers. 'Holy god.' I say, shocked. Derek turns to me with a mischievous smirk. What does he have planned?

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Sorry for such a long wait, it's getting really cold over here and i came down with the flu, again! :9 **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Crunch!:3 **


End file.
